Soulpuff Eater
by supchild6414
Summary: The Soul Eater story you all know and love and just been Powerpuffed! This story is a combo of the best anime and cartoon ever! Our Powerpuff cast is taking on new roles as they become students at the DWMA. This fic is brought to you by Supchild6414 and Katie a.k.a Germany54. If you don't read this fic you will regret it forever! Original color pairings.


**Supchild: Sup all you fan fiction readers! Today you get to witness the making of history!**

**Katie: Hopefully this will blow your mind or just entertain you.**

**Soul: Just get on with it!**

**Supchild: Quiet you! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!**

**Black*Star: Hurry up! I need an audience!**

**Soul: I don't have to be nice to you! You are butchering up our story!**

**Patty: *giggles loudly in the background* **

**Kid: Hold still… *plucks another eyebrow hair* Now you're symmetrical.**

**Liz: Stop touching my eyebrows! *goes into rage mode***

**Maka: MAKA CHOP! *hits Soul in the head and he slams into the floor.* Shut up Soul can't you see the writers are concentrating!**

**Supchid: Uh….. Maka…. I think he's dead…. *sweat drop* Well anyway today I, Supchild6414****, Katie****a.k.a. Germany54****and will be writing a Soul Eater X Powerpuff Girls crossover. And yes it will be awesome…. *grins***

**Katie: There will be character swaps with****names but the personality will remain about the same. We are trying to go for a morph between the characters so it will be a little OOC (Out Of Character) and I'M SORRY! But we needed to.**

**Supchild: So if you don't like it SHUT UP AND MOVE ON! DON'T HATE JUST 'CAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING! I REFUSE TO PUT UP WITH THAT! *angry face* We personally, love our story line and that is all that matters! XP**

**Maka: Supchild! You're going to scare the readers away!**

**Katie: Anyhoo, here is the first two episodes of Soul Eater with the PPG and RRB as characters. ^^'**

**Supchild: There are going to be the original color pairings. And yes Bunny is in this one and so is Bell! Maka, Soul do the disclaimer! *standing on top of a podium***

**Soul and Maka: Supchild6414 and Katie aka Germany54 don't own Soul Eater or the Powerpuff Girls. This is pure fandom. They also don't own Bleedman's character, Bell. They only own the plot conceived in early April, in biology class. **

**Katie: SHOUT OUT TO DR. DAVIS FOR ALLOWING US TO DO THIS. :D**

**Supchild and Katie: We were bored… And good ideas come to people who are bored (and love the same animes). We are evidence of that! ^^ ~(^-^)~**

**Patty and Liz: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! TO THE FIC!**

**Crona: Don't forget to review or follow or favorite….. I don't know how to deal with being replaced…**

**Character list: Katie: And yes there are some OTP's included. ^^**

**Maka: Blossom Soul: Brick Death the Kid: Blade (Bell's counterpart)**

**Liz: Bell Patty: Bubbles Black Star: Butch Tsubaki: Buttercup **

**Crona: Boomer Eruka: Bunny Free: Beast (Bunny's counterpart) **

**Stein: The Professor Marie: Ms. Keane Excalibur: The Mayor **

**Supchild: That's about it so enjoy! Katie: WOO WOO *raises the roof***

**Chapter 1: Resonance of the Puffs: Will Brick Become a Death Scythe and I am the Star! Butch is showing up here?!**

**Death City was a dangerous place to be in at night. The locals had gotten used to the frequent screams of terror and agony. But if you were new to town and weren't familiar with the streets and alleys, you usually ended up as Kishin chow. There were but a few people who didn't fear Death City at night… Meisters, Weapons, Idiots, and Drunks. Everyone else knew to stay indoors when the Kishins were out and about. And, of course, there were those few and rare people who didn't give a crap about danger and went out anyway and that lady in the blue dress was one of them. She was stumbling about the darkened alley way. She had a little too much to drink while out with her friends and now she would pay for it. She was disoriented and confused, the perfect prey for a Kishin. **

**Blossom's POV:**

**I was standing on the rooftop watching the Kishin, Jack the Ripper, stalk the obviously drunk girl. I was waiting for the right moment to attack. My black trench coat flapped slightly in the faint breeze. I was glad that I was wearing my usual Kishin hunting outfit that consisted of; a white shirt, a yellow sweater vest and my favorite red, plaid mini skirt and green tie. I had a feeling that his fight was going to be hard and I might get dirty, not that I minded get a bit scuffed up.**

**"****Oi?! Blossom? When are we going to move in? I'm hungry and bored!" A voice whined. As I turned, I saw Brick sitting on a chimney waiting for the command to transform.**

**"****Ugh! Brick, stop whining and stop breathing down my neck! We'll move in when I say so! We have to wait or else the Kishin could kill that girl!" I snapped at my weapon partner. **

**I could see Brick roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at me. I merely scoffed at his childish behavior. But I was well aware the Brick wasn't a child. He is slightly taller than me and he had a lot more muscle. His red hair was unkempt as always and his ruby eyes were looking down into the alley way. He was wearing his signature black and yellow varsity jacket and his lucky hat. Even though I have told him a thousand times there is no such thing as luck. He had on red skinny jeans and black Converse high tops. All in all Brick looked pretty good to be going on a mission…. wait now that I think about it Brick always looks good….. Hold the phone where is this train of thought taking me?! Better just stop that right now, Blossom. Don't think about your partner like that.**

**"****Oi! Blossy lets do this already!" Brick said.**

**"****I told you to stop calling me that!" I snapped, narrowing my rose eyes at him.**

**"****Then let's get this over with!" he said as he grabbed my hand and transformed into a scythe. I just merely waited for the right moment as the Kishin followed the drunk into an alleyway that was more secure and cut off. I crouched, jumped off the roof above the Kishin and swung Brick down at the Kishin's head. Before I could make contact with the Kishin's head, he turned and he raised his mechanisms on his back to block my attack. I quickly counterattacked and swung to the left to hit, hopefully, under his band holding on his claws to his body. Again, his reflexes were quicker than mine and before I realized it, he grabbed me and threw me up against a wall on the other side of the alley. I peeled myself away from the wall and ran towards the Kishin, Brick ready to swing at him. Before I was able to make contact, the Kishin jumped up and over me and landed behind me. I glared at the drunk that was screaming her head off and running away, away from the fight. I turned to face the Kishin with the metal claws and looked at him, analyzing where his weak point may be. I found that if I was able to be quicker than his claws, I would stand a chance at making contact with his body. I crouched low to the ground and extended my left foot behind me so that I could kick off and get a lot of force behind my lunge. I saw the Kishin tense so before it could prepare itself, I lunged forward quickly. I swung Brick at the Kishin quickly before he could have time to react. I managed to slice the side of his stomach and I quickly raised my foot and kicked him into the brick wall. The Kishin slumped to the ground and I was about to walk over and finish him when the Kishin suddenly sprung to his feet.**

**"****Oi Blossy, be careful. This one is going to put up a good fight." Brick said. I could see his image reflected in the scythe's blade.**

**"****I told you to stop calling me that!" I said, getting back into my fighting stance. **

**"****Just beat the Kishin already!" Brick said. He stuck out his tongue and his image faded back into the blade. I rolled my eyes and tucked a stray strand of red hair that had escaped my ponytail behind my ear. I analyzed where the Kishin's weak spot would be now and I figured that it would be in the abdomen after I cut off his claw mechanisms. I prepared to swing and the Kishin took a defensive pose. I ran towards him, brought Brick close to his arms and sliced his body slightly more. I then kicked him into the air since he was caught off guard and I slammed Brick's handle down onto his head forcing him down onto the road, forming a crater in the brick street. I swung Brick along the ground, making sparks fly off the blade, as I decapitated the Kishin. **

**"****Well that was a workout…" I huffed, resting Brick on my shoulder.**

**"****For you, maybe, but not for me!" Brick said, as he transformed back into his human form and stood right next to me.**

**"****Well go get the soul and eat it!" I said gesturing to the red orb floating in the air where I had killed the Kishin. "I went through all that trouble so you better eat up."**

**"****Yeah, yeah! I hear ya. Stop griping bookworm! Geeze!" Brick said as he walked over to the soul. He knocked his head back, opened his mouth, and swallowed the soul whole. He somehow managed to eat it without choking.**

**"****Brick."**

**"****Yeah Blossom?"**

**"****Is your jaw connected?"**

**"****OF COURSE IT IS! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"**

**"****Well somehow you always manage to swallow souls whole and well…. it isn't normal. For a person to open their mouth that wide, swallow something that big, and not choke."**

**"****Blossom. I never ask about how you always manage to pull those absurdly big books out of nowhere and kill our friends with them. So don't ask about how I can swallow large things without dying." Brick said**

**"****By pulling books out of nowhere, you mean like this?" I asked innocently. I rushed up to Brick before he had time to get away and slammed an Encyclopedia into his skull.**

**"****Y-yeah…. like that...ugh…" Brick muttered from his position on the ground.**

**"****I'm going to contact Lord Death, so you better get your ass off the ground." I said calmly.**

**"****YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT ME DOWN HERE, WOMAN! GOD! WHY ARE YOU SO VIOLENT?!" Brick shouted, his ruby eyes flashing angrily. I raised my book threateningly and glared at him. Brick instantly shut up and put his hand up in the universal gesture for 'I surrender'. I walked around until I came to a mirror and called Lord Death by writing 42-42-564 on the surface. Lord Death popped up on the mirror with a peace sign held up and yelling at me "Heya, heya! How are you, Maka?" **

**Spirit then came out of seemingly nowhere and put his face in front of Death's and said "How is my daughter doing on her mission?" **

**Brick answered both of them as I turned away and muttered "I never thought of you as my dad anyway." I heard Spirit scream in the background and felt a gloom wash over the atmosphere so he was in his 'Emo Corner'. **

**I turned to Death and said "We would like our last mission for a witch's soul so that Soul can become a Death Scythe." **

**Death said "Your mission will be to find the soul of a witch named Blair. Her home should be relatively easy to find since it is surrounded by pumpkins."**

**"****Alright then we'll head out and take the soul of the witch." I said confidently.**

**"****Ok! But be careful because if you two screw up then you will have to forfeit the souls you have already collected." Lord Death said.**

**"****Don't worry Death, cool guys like me don't screw up!" Brick said smirking**

**"****Well then good luck." Lord Death said flashing the peace sign before the transmission ended. **

**"****Ok Brick, let's go hunt down that witch's soul down!" I said, turning to look at my partner.**

**"****Cool." Was the only response I got from Brick as we began our search for the witch, Blair?**

**Death's POV:**

**I had a feeling the Brick and Blossom would succeed at their mission like they always did but I had this gut feeling that something was going to happen. Oh well…**

**"****MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU! WHY DO YOU HATE PAPA?!" an absurdly loud and annoying voice called out.**

**I turned around and saw Spirit weeping on the ground like a mad person. Maybe I should send him to the Professor to get his mental health checked…. but that would probably make things worse. I sighed. I could understand why Maka disliked her father so much. It was his fault Kami left Death city and now travels around the world. And also Spirit was just so annoying! Spirit's bawling had gotten louder over the period of time I had been thinking and I was getting tired of listening to it. So I did what I usually did to shut him up. **

**"****REAPER CHOP!" I slammed my giant white hand into Spirit's skull and he slammed into the ground creating a small crater.**

**"****Spirit! Shut up before I slam my hand into your skull." I said calmly.**

**"****S-say that before you chop me…..please…" Spirit muttered from the floor.**

**I just ignored him and I began to check up on the progress of my Meisters around the world. Being the Lord of Death and the headmaster of an academy kept an immortal being rather busy. Now who should I check up on first? Justin Law or maybe I should see what is doing? Hmmm…**

**Brick's POV:**

**Blossom had used her soul perception to find the witch and now we were walking down the path to the witch's house. I was walking with my hands in my pocket and I was slouching a bit. A very relaxed position, but I was on my guard for any surprise attacks. I didn't want Blossy to get hurt anything because she was my meister. And I would be useless without her…..**

**"****Oi! Brick are you listening to a word I'm saying?!" Blossy shrieked into my ear.**

**"****Oww! I'm listening, I'm listening! Geeze Blossy take a chill pill. And DON'T shriek in my ear. I'm too young and too cool to be going deaf."**

**Blossy rolled her rose-colored eyes at me and boy did I love her eyes. But not in a creepy way. I just liked the color. The color was cool…. **

**I was so absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't noticed we had arrived at the witch's house until I was standing right in front of it.**

**"****Whoa! This witch's house is a pumpkin…..Cool." I said simply staring at the house in awe.**

**"****Yeah it is. But we can't afford to be distracted. I think it would be best if we sneak in so we can catch the witch unprepared." Blossy said staring at the house.**

**"****Blossy, cool guys don't sneak around. Cool guys break in and beat the bad guy in one swoop. And since I'm so cool, that's exactly what I'm going to do." I said charging forward.**

**"****Brick wait!" Blossy called out but I ignored her. I ran at full speed towards one of the windows and I jumped through it. As I jumped into the room I saw a busty, purple-haired lady sitting in the tub.**

**"****What…?" was all I got to say before I fell in the bath onto the naked woman.**

**"****Are you alright little boy?" The lady asked calmly, as if she was used to strangers breaking into her house when she was bathing. I pushed myself and tried not to touch her anywhere. The woman had a black witches hat perched on her head but I didn't want to make any assumptions.**

**"****Are you the witch, Blair?" I asked hesitantly.**

**"****Yup! And who are you little kitty?" She asked leaning closer to me. That's when my male hormones decided to betray me and blood began gushing out of my nose.**

**"****Damn…..cool guys don't faint at the sight of naked women…." I muttered. I was about to pull myself out of the bath when a boot connected with my head and I was flung across the bathroom. The last thing I heard before my head collided with the wall was the outraged cry of my meister.**

**"****BRICK! YOU BAKA! DIE!" **

**Yeah she was pissed and I would be paying for it later. **

**"****Hey! Are you the witch Blair?!" I heard Blossy ask.**

**"****Yeah I am. What do you want little kitty? Nya." Blair asked**

**"****I'm here to take your soul in the name of Lord Death!" Blossy proclaimed.**

**"****Hah! I'd like to see you try little girlie!"**

**I heard my meister growl. Now she was really pissed off. Maka hated being called little for whatever reason.**

**"****Oi! Brick, are you going to get up or what?!"**

**"****I'm getting up! And if I remember correctly, YOU'RE the one who kicked me over here! If you keep slamming my head around I'm going to lose brain cells!" I grumbled, transforming myself into my scythe form and flying over to Maka.**

**"****If you don't shut up, brain cells won't be the only things you lose…" Blossom growled, tightening her grip on my rod.**

**"****Blair, the witch. Your soul is mine!" Blossom proclaimed loudly. **

**Blair just smirked and kept her position in the bath tub. Maka lunged forward and was about to slice the witch in half when Blair started muttering.**

**"****Pump, pump , pump pumpkin….. HALLOWEEN CANNON!"**

**And with those few words, we were blasted from the witch's house back to our own.**

**The Next Night…..**

**Blossom and I were walking back to the witch's house, ready to get her soul. Blossom was rambling on about this fool proof plan that she had, but I wasn't really listening. I was about to tell her that making a plan wouldn't help and we just needed to kick ass, when my meister suddenly pulled me over behind some trees.**

**"****Blair's coming!" Blossy whispered hurriedly. I peeked from behind the tree and saw that it was true. Blair was walking this way.**

**"****What do we do?" Blossy asked, looking nervously at Blair.**

**"****Isn't it obvious? We kick her ass! That's what! And I become a Death Scythe!" I said matter of factly. Blossy turned and glared at me.**

**"****That isn't a plan Brick! It's a goal! We need a plan!"**

**"****No we don't! We just need to go kick ass!"**

**"****We NEED a PLAN!"**

**"****NO, WE DON'T!'  
"YES WE DO!"**

**We continued to argue and we hadn't even realized that Blair had spotted us until we heard her chant…**

**"****Pump, Pump, Pump, Pumpkin…..HALLOWEEN CANNON!"**

**And once again we lost to a well-endowed witch…..**

**Next night: It's ON! Fight!**

**No one's POV:**

**Blossom quickly jumped out of the way of the pumpkin bombs that were being thrown at her. Blair was floating on top of a giant pumpkin looking down at them. Blossom lunged forward slicing three of the pumpkins with Brick. The fight was at a standstill. Blossom couldn't hit Blair because of her pumpkin bombs and Blair had yet to injure Blossom. But Blossom was getting tired and was running on low energy. Blossom either needed a miracle or an ingenious plan to take down Blair. Then it suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightning would. She told Brick through their soul link and he agreed that it would work. Now if only the cat witch would fall for it….**

**"****OI! Blossy! What are you doing?! Hurry up and get her!" Brick yelled at her from within the blade. **

**"****Oh! Shut up! Can't you see that's what I'm trying to do! I need a plan!" Blossom snapped at Brick.**

**"****We DON'T NEED a plan! Just kick her butt!**

**"****So we should just charge headfirst into combat without thinking?! I swear you've been hanging out too much with Butch! You becoming an even bigger idiot than he is!"**

**"****Hey don't diss Butch, you tiny book worm!"  
"What was that you unintelligent thug?! Do you want me to hang you to the flagpole by your shoelaces again?!" Blossom yelled, trying to strangle the scythe. **

**"****You would do that again, huh?! That shows how much of a good partner you are!" **

**Before the two partners could argue more, a loud giggle came from the purple haired witch.**

**"****You two little kiddies are never going to beat me like that! You should give up and go home… well except you Brick. You could stay here with me and play!" Blair said with a flirtatious wink.**

**"****Ugh! I hate her! She's despicable, isn't she Brick?!" Blossom said glaring at Blair. But Blossom received no reply from her weapon partner. Blossom was about to ask him what was wrong when Blair shot her magic at her and she had to dodge the attack.**

**"****Pump, pump, pump, Pumpkin.… HALLOWEEN RUSH!" **

**Blossom jumped out the way of the blast just in time. She did a backflip and landed on her feet. Blossom crouched low to the ground and lunged forward towards Blair. Blair was caught off guard so she didn't expect the attack that was coming towards her. Blossom swung Brick forward slashing through all of the floating pumpkins. She then pushed off of the ground towards Blair. Before the witch could get away, Blossom sliced through the pumpkin she was sitting on. Blossom landed on the ground and quickly turned on her heel. Her pink eyes swept over the area looking for the witch.**

**"****Huh…..? She's not here?" Blossom asked.**

**"****She probably flew off on one of her pumpkins or something." Brick said. At that moment, they both heard a soft "Meow" coming from the road in front of them. **

**"****HALLOWEEN CANNON!" The sudden blast caught Blossom off guard and it hit her head on. Her body flew through the air and landed on the roof of a building. Blossom groaned in pain as she sat up. She had hit the roof hard and the wind had been knocked out of her.**

**"****Hey Brick are you ok?" Blossom asked, but she received no reply. "Brick? Ugh! Brick this isn't the time for one of your childish jokes! We're in the middle of a fight! Answer me!"**

**"****HALLOWEEN CANDY RUSH!" **

**Blossom barely got out of the way of the blast. She managed to throw herself off of the roof and used Brick to hang on to the gutter, so she wouldn't fall to her death.**

**"****Grr…. that witch is going down…" Blossom muttered. **

**"****Hate to break it to you little girlie but you're not going to win. Even with that cute little scythie boy on your side. You should just give up." Blair taunted from on top of her pumpkin.**

**"****I NEVER give up! Your soul is mine!" Blossom was about to charge at Blair again but Brick suddenly changed from his weapon form.**

**"****Brick…..?" Blossom asked as she watched her partner walk towards the witch. "What are you doing?"**

**"****What's it look like, bookworm. I going to go hang with the witch. It's obvious I'm getting nowhere with you and you're annoying." Brick said with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around Blair's waist. She purred loudly and stuck her tongue out at Blossom. Blossom just stared in amazement at what Brick just did to her. After what seemed like a few minutes, Brick suddenly changed back into a scythe and sliced Blair in half. She caught Brick in her hands and looked at his reflection on the side of the scythe. **

**"****What did you just do?"**

**"****I defeated the witch, what's it look like?"**

**Blossom shook Brick violently, shouting at him. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN!" **

**After getting dizzy from being shook, Brick replied, "Fine! Just don't shake me like that again. And it was your idea!"**

**"****I NEVER HAD AN IDEA- Oh." She said before chuckling nervously.**

**Brick changed back into his human form and face palmed.**

**"****You're insane Blossom…. seriously insane…"**

**"****Shut up….." Blossom muttered, looking away.**

**"****But Blossy, you know I would never actually leave ya right?" Brick asked, staring at Blossom.**

**"****Yeah I know…." Blossom said. Her long bangs were hiding her rose eyes from view.**

**"****You're too cool a partner to be ditched like that. We're going to stick together to the end." Brick said, ruffling Blossoms hair. She looked up at her grinning partner, a small blush coating her cheeks. **

**"****Yeah. Go eat your soul Shark-boy. We went through all that so you better eat it."**

**"****Yes book worm." Brick said as he took the soul, opened his mouth and swallowed it whole.**

**"****Hey Brick do you have a…"**

**"****YES, I HAVE A JAW! STOP ASKING ME! OR I WILL BURN YOUR ENCYCLOPEDIA!"**

**"****You mean this one?" Blossom asked before she slammed the said book into Brick's skull. He fell to the ground as a small fountain of blood poured from his head. **

**Brick then said painfully, "Yea, that one." Blossom giggled softly and leaned over Brick and said, "Get up, you want to be a Death Scythe, right?"**

**Brick got up painfully and walked with Blossom to find a reflective surface. Blossom called Death and as soon as it was picked up, Death was there with his face and peace sign.**

**"****Heya! How you doin' Blossom? Did you successfully get the witch soul?"**

**Blossom answered while Brick was still rubbing his head from the book. "We managed to successfully retrieve the soul of the witch named Blair."**

**"****About that, Blair isn't a witch. She's a cat…."**

**Blossom and Brick both yelled in unison "WHAT?!"**

**"****Sorry you two, but we just found out. And because Brick ate the soul, you'll have to start your soul collecting again…..Good luck!" And with that Death left the weapon and meister technician in complete and utter shock.**

**"****We have to start over…"Blossom muttered, still in shock.**

**"****Stupid cat….pretending to be a witch…" Brick grumbled as he drove his meister and himself home on his orange motorcycle.**

**"****Aww… you don't really mean that do you? I thought we were friends!" A familiar voice called out. Blossom and Brick both looked up at the cat woman floating on a pumpkin above them. (AN: Supchild: Which is kind of dangerous seeing that Brick is driving. Katie: I have never appealed to Blair, cat or not.)**

**"****YOU!" Blossom hissed at the cat. "Go AWAY! YOU RUINED OUR CHANCE AT MAKING BRICK INTO A DEATH SCYTHE! I SHOULD DROWN YOU!"**

**"****Don't be mean Blossom-chan! I just wanna play!" Blair cried.**

**"****How are you still alive?! We killed you!"**

**"****Cats have nine lives." Blair said cheekily.**

**Blossom and Blair continued to shout at each other as Brick drove along.**

**"****This is soooo not cool…."Brick muttered.**

**In another part of Death city on the same night, another weapon and meister pair were carrying out a mission of their own. A boy, covered in the shadows, sat in the ventilation system of a building. His black hair blended in with the darkness but you could see his startling forest green eyes glowing. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and silver combat boots. You could barely make it out in the darkness. But there was a tattoo of a black star on the boys shoulder.**

**"****Oi….Buttercup…. are these the guys we're after?" The boy asked his weapon Buttercup who was a demon shadow weapon.**

**"****Yes. Al Capone and his men. There are about two hundred of them." Buttercup replied. **

**"****Two hundred versus two…..Perfect." Butch said smirking.**

**"****Assassination rule number one: Blend into the shadows... Hold your breath... And wait for your target to let down his guard." Buttercup said**

**"****Rule number two: Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions"**

**"****Rule number three: Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence!" they said together.**

**"****Let's go!" Butch said before he ran forward and jumped from his hiding spot. He landed on the table where Al Capone and his cronies were eating human souls. Butch struck a pose and pointed at Al Capone.**

**"****I AM BUTCH. THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS THE GODS AND RULE THE WORLD! I AM HERE TO ASSASSINATE YOU!" Butch said. "That rocked…. I am truly awesome."**

**"****Oi! Butch! I am not a microphone you nitwit! I'm a weapon!" The chain scythe in Butch's hand began to glow. Buttercup changed out of her weapon form and stood beside Butch on the table. She had on black shorts and a white cami. The cami had a green star on the front. Combat boots adorned her feet and she had two black arm guards on. Her black hair was cut close to her head in a bob style except for the hair that she kept long, in high ponytail. She narrowed her emerald eyes at her partner. (AN: Supchild: Sorry folks just can't put Buttercup in a dress. It goes against the laws of nature.) **

**"****Butch! Don't you know anything about assassination?!"**

**"****I'm a GOD! I know everything!" Butch boasted laughing loudly. Before Buttercup could retort a loud voice interrupted her.**

**"****Who are you?!" One of Al Capone's cronies asked. He pointed his gun at Butch and so did all the other cronies.**

**"****This look bad…." was all Buttercup said before the cronies opened fire. Buttercup and Butch ran around in circles trying to avoid getting shot.**

**"****AAHHH! This all your fault Butch!" Buttercup yelled.**

**"****Let's withdraw for now! Buttercup! Smoke ball mode!"**

**"****Right!" Buttercup said as she transformed into a smoke ball. Butch then caught her in his hand and threw her onto the table. Smoke poured out of the ball and engulfed them in a cloud, obscuring them from Al Capone's men's views. The smoke suddenly cleared and the assassin and his weapon were nowhere to be found. **

**"****Al Capone!" A lackey said**

**"****What?! Can't ya see I was just attacked?!" Al Capone yelled throwing his steak knife at the poor lackey.**

**"****I-I'm sorry sir… We have just found what you were looking for…." the lackey said, trembling.**

**"****Heeheehee….. We're going to be taking over this town…. Ya know?!"**

**At that point and time the yellow moon was laughing its ominous laugh. The crimson blood dripping out of its mouth was signaling that something bad was going to happen soon.**

**The Next day….**

**Buttercup's POV**

**Another mission failed…." I said, sighing. I trudged up the steps of Shibusen Academy with my mister.**

**"****Humph! None of those missions were worth my godly self, doing them." Butch said.**

**"****You're the one who picked them for us to do in the first place!" I yelled.**

**"****Oh really…. well ... I AM A GOD! Butch began laughing mechanically.**

**"****No….You're an idiot…" I said under her breath. We walked into our school and said hi to all of the kids we knew while we walked past. We were heading through the halls of Shibusen towards the mission board in hopes they could find one that we could complete.**

**"****Butch, let's go on this one. It seems easy enough and we could finally complete a mission." I said pointing to a slate on the wall.**

**"****No. I am a GOD, Buttercup! I have to be challenged!"**

**"****But we need to actually COMPLETE a mission for once! Let's just do this mission and see how it goes." I pleaded with my meister. And pleading isn't something I do often. I only do it when the situation gets desperate, like right now.**

**"****No…" Butch said turning away like a stubborn child. I growled in frustration and was about to hit Butch in the head when a voice stopped me from carrying out the deed.**

**"****Hey! Buttercup!"**

**I turned to see best friend walking down the hallway, Blossom. She had on her usual outfit minus her trench coat. Brick was walking beside her a scowl on his face.**

**"****Hi Blossom!" I said cheerfully. None of my friends know this but I can be aggressive and rough when I lose my temper. All of my friends think I'm a calm and mature person but when I'm alone, I can act like a bratty, little kid. And several times a day, my meister gets on my nerves and I have to restrain myself from strangling him. I glanced at my meister. He and Brick were fist bumping and talking about various things. Butch could be a pain but I wouldn't want to have another meister.**

**"****Buttercup, why are you blushing?" Blossom asked suddenly, staring at my face. **

**"****Oh, um… No reason!" I realized that my cheeks did feel warmer than usual. My cheeks had betrayed me when I thought about Butch. I quickly thought about how to keep talking to Blossom and said, "How did you and Brick do on your last mission?"**

**Blossom looked away and said, "We have to start over because Soul ate a cat's soul."**

**"****Oh, we haven't even come close to one completion." Buttercup said as she looked over at the boys talking and cutting up in the middle of the hallway.**

**"****Buttercup! You're blushing again!" Blossom said while laughing.**

**"****I AM NOT!" I insisted. My outburst drew the attention of several people in the hallway. I blushed again because of this unwanted attention. Even Butch was looking at me strangely and that just caused my cheeks to heat up more. **

**"****Butch Star and Buttercup Nakatsukasa report to the Death Room. I repeat Butch Star and Buttercup Nakatsukasa, please report to Death Room." a voice said over the intercom. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I knew Lord Death wasn't going to happy about our failure to defeat Al Capone.**

**"****Bwahahaha! I bet Lord Death wants to congratulate me on my Godliness!" Butch said.**

**Yup….We're screwed….**

**The Death Room….**

**Butch's POV:**

**Buttercup and I were strolling underneath the red arches that led to the Death Room. Buttercup was worryin' about how Death was gonna get us cause we didn't finish the mission. I told her to chill but she wouldn't listen, like always. I was just casually walking alongside Buttercup like a god and she was uptight about everything. As Death came into view, she started fidgeting and muttering about how we were going to fail, blah, blah, blah. -_-' We walked up to the platform in the center of the room. The old mirror that was in the middle of the platform began to glow as Death came through it. I was slightly fearful of how Death could manage that but I didn't show it because it would be considered 'un-godly'.**

**"****Hey, Hiya, SUP! Good to see you again Butch, Buttercup!" Death said in his animated fashion.**

**"****Hello Lord Death." Buttercup said bowing in respect. Tcch! Buttercup was always so formal. She really needed to loosen up, like me!**

**"****Hey, Lord Death! What did ya wanna talk about?' I asked getting straight to the point.**

**"****I want to discuss with you about how you two keep failing to complete your missions." Lord Death said seriously.**

**"****Lord Death!" Buttercup said quickly. "I know we don't have the best track record but we will try harder from now on!"**

**"****Yeah! We haven't got any souls yet but you can have this instead!" I said shoving my autograph into his oversized hands. Before I could blink Death had slammed his hand into my head. I heard Buttercup say something about working harder and accepting a mission from my position on the floor. Buttercup dragged me from the Death Room to outside of the DWMA. I eventually got myself off of the floor and I brushed the dirt from my clothes.**

**"****So we have a mission huh?" I asked my partner.**

**"****Yeah. We have to go hunt down a witch soul."**

**"****Ok then let's go!" I shouted charging off.**

**"****Butch slow down!" Buttercup said as she chased after me. We ran through the mountains and through a forest before we arrived at a weird looking house in a desolate rock land. When we arrived there were tons of kishin souls floating around. I could see guns scattered across the ground and there were several cigars lying on the ground. **

**"****Butch…." Buttercup whispered in my ear.**

**"****Yeah…. I got it." I said scanning the area. I suddenly sensed something headed my way so I jumped out of the way. A man with white hair had stabbed the ground with a katana where I had once stood.**

**"****Today sure is busy isn't…"the man said standing up straight. He had a piece of twine in his mouth and brown coat sitting on his shoulders. He had on a simple white shirt and green pants.**

**"****So you kids are after Angela's soul too huh….We'll as her bodyguard I won't allow it." the man said.**

**"****You're Mifune, right?" Buttercup asked.**

**"****Yeah...so what if I am. I advise you kids go home. I don't want to hurt you but I'm going to protect Angela." Mifune said glaring at us.**

**"****To defeat all of these Kishin you have to be pretty strong, right?" I asked gesturing to all of the souls. **

**"****Butch don't even think about it…" Buttercup warned me. I smirked in response. She knew exactly what if thinking was.**

**"****If you're so strong Mifune then I'll use you as a stepping stone on my way to becoming big! Fight me!" I proclaimed pointing my finger at Mifune.**

**"****Hmmp. You're a hundred years too young to be fighting me kid." Mifune said smirking.**

**"****You think you're so big but you're not! I'm the only big one here! And I won't forgive you if you try to upstage me!" I yelled. The fury was obvious in his green eyes. "Buttercup, chain scythe mode!"**

**"****Right." Buttercup said changing form. I caught the scythes in my hand and the chains pooled around my feet.**

**"****I hope your ready Mifune. I'm about to show you how big I am. I now you must be frightened by being near someone as big as me. A long time ago even I was scared of my bigness." I said grinning like a fool.**

**"****If you insist on not leaving then…...I'll slay you!" Mifune said. "Infinite sword attack!" He threw his carrier of swords into the air and the swords landed randomly about the place. The caution tape that was wrapped around the case wrapped itself around the stone columns and created a small arena. I grinned again. This was going to be a great fight….**

**No one's POV:**

**"****Yahoo!" Butch shouted throwing one of the scythes in his hands towards Mifune. The scythe wrapped itself around the blade and Butch began to pull on the chain connecting them.**

**"****Ha! I got you now!" Butch declared.**

**"****That's what you think…." Mifune said smirking before he disappeared. **

**"****What….?" Butch said as he looked around for Mifune. Mifune then appeared above Butch, grabbed a sword out of the rock, and brought the sword down on Butch's head. Butch was able to block his attack with Buttercup's chain, just in time. The two strained against each other. Butch was trying to keep the sword from impaling his head and Mifune was trying to break the chain. Mifune suddenly let up on the chain and used that moment to knock Butch off balance. Mifune swung the sword again and Butch did a backflip to get out of the way but bumped into a wall**

**"****Your weapon just saved you. If that had been a normal chain then you would have died." Mifune said, as he flung his sword at Butch. The sword struck the wall right above Butch's head. Butch stared at the sword and swallowed nervously. **

**"****You can still give up you know." Mifune said staring at Butch.**

**"****Hmmp! I am the man who will surpass GOD! I will NEVER back down!" Butch said charging at Mifune. "Buttercup, Dark arm mode, ninja star!"**

**"****Right!" Buttercup said changing form. She turned into a giant black and silver ninja star. **

**"****I'm gonna cut you in half and then you'll be smaller than me!" Butch yelled.**

**Butch brought his arm back and flung the ninja star at Mifune. Mifune waited until he star was inches away from him before he jumped up, stabbed the sword that he had into the hole in the middle of the star, and then promptly sat on the sword. Butch flinched slightly and glared at Mifune.**

**"****Buttercup! Smoke ball mode!"**

**Buttercup changed into smoke and Mifune was engulfed in it. He stood in the middle and glared at it.**

**"****Yahoo!" Butch cried out. He had grabbed a sword from one of the rocks and was swinging it down on Mifune.**

**"****Butch wait! You shouted again!" Buttercup cried from within the smoke, but Butch didn't heed her warning. He charged at Mifune, ready to strike when Mifune pulled a sword out of the ground and slashed Butch's abdomen. Butch landed on his feet but quickly slumped to the ground.**

**"****Butch!" Buttercup cried. She ran out of the smoke screen and held Butch in her arms.**

**"****I told you to back off. I only hit you with the back of the sword so don't worry too much. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I had killed a child." Mifune said turning away.**

**"****Who do you think you are…?!" Butch muttered.**

**"****Huh…?" Mifune said looking back at Butch.**

**"****Who do you think you are belittling me?!" Butch yelled, standing up. "You're trying to make yourself look better by making me look small but I AM THE STAR!" **

**Mifune stared at Butch and noticed the look in his eyes had changed as well as his stance.**

**"****Buttercup, ninja sword mode."**

**"****Right." Buttercup said. She transformed into transforming into a short, silver sword in a big burst of smoke. **

**"****This fight is for real. No tricks." Butch said.**

**"****Hmmp. You won't be getting the back of my blade this time." Mifune said and spit out his twine.**

**"****Don't plan on getting it. I plan on defeating you." Butch said, smirking.**

**Mifune's POV:**

**The kid and I began to circle each other. He had his arms close to his body and the sword was gripped in his hand.**

_Assassination rule number one: Blend into the shadows... Hold your breath... And wait for your target to let down his guard._

**The atmosphere was tense and that kid had gotten serious. I could see him right in front of me but it was as if his presence was slipping away.**

_Assassination rule number two: Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions._

**This couldn't be the same kid I had fought earlier...could it? It was like he was a completely different person. I couldn't even sense his presence... no there was a slight presence.**

_Assassination rule number three: Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence._

**Realization hit me like lightning. That presence didn't belong to the kid I had fought.**

**"****Y-you're the…...no…." I stuttered.**

**The figure of the kid smirked and started to fade. What was left behind was the emerald eyed weapon. She smirked at me because she knew that I had fell for their trick.**

**"****Dummy star mode." She said.**

**So it had been a trick…..But where was that kid? I felt a slight presence behind me and I whipped around quickly but it was too late. The kid cried out and slammed his hands into my back.**

**"****Finishing move! Big Star, Big Wave!" Butch cried out. He slammed his wave link into my body.**

**"****I am GOD." I heard him mutter before I was lurched forward and I slammed into a rock. I slumped against the ground and I coughed up some blood. **

**"****Buttercup, chain scythe mode." The brat said walking towards me.**

**"****Right." Buttercup said changing and she fell into Butch's hands.**

**"****Where is the witch?" Butch asked looking down at me.**

**I gritted my teeth and refused to answer. The brat glared at me and raised one of the scythes above his head and started to bring it down on me.**

**"****STOP PICKING ON MIFUNE!" A small, squeaky voice cried out.**

**I looked up and saw Angela flying towards us. She was flying on her broom stick and I could see small tears in her eyes. She crashed into me because she had yet to learn how to land. I gritted my teeth and dealt with the pain I felt. She immediately hopped up and glared at the meister and weapon.**

**"****Don't be mean to Mifune! He's just protecting me because my magic is very weak…..So don't be mean to him!" Angela said. **

**"****Butch. There are about 99 kishin soul here and a witch soul too. We won't get this type of opportunity again." Buttercup said.**

**"****Yeah ...I know, but…." Butch muttered**

**"****Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy!" Angela pounded on Butch with her tiny fists. She even got a sword from off of the ground and hit Butch on the head with it.**

**"****Gah! You damn brat! I'm going to kill you!" Butch yelled, clutching his bleeding forehead. Angela gave a shriek of terror and hid behind me while I was struggling to stand up.**

**"****You two can take my life….but don't hurt Angela." I panted. I was trying to catch my breath. That kid could pack a punch. I could give him that.**

**"****I don't have a reason to take your life. I'm too big for that." Butch said turning away from us. "Let's go Buttercup."**

**"****But Butch…."**

**"****We didn't kill these kishins so we'll give the souls to Lord Death. And I can't kill a kid. It would haunt me in my sleep." Butch said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"****Alright!" Buttercup said, smiling at her meister.**

**I watched as those kids collect all those souls and walk off. That kid Butch had skills of a true assassin. Now if only he could shut up a little….**

**Death Room**

**Buttercup's POV**

**"****You two failed again. You really should have taken the Kishin souls but oh well." Death said, sighing. **

**"****If I were to accept those souls then I wouldn't be big anymore!" Butch said laughing. **

**"****REAPER CHOP!" **

**Lord Death had once again hit my meister in the head and he had created his own personal crater.**

**"****Sorry 'bout that Buttercup. I'm afraid I don't have the patience today. I just had a meeting with Justin Law. I am going to have a remedial class soon and you and another pair are going to be in it so tell Butch when he wakes up." Lord death said.**

**"****Yes Lord Death. I will." I said while dragging my meisters limp body out of the Death Room. I pulled him all the way through DWMA until we got to the steps. I sat down on the top step and tried to catch my breath. I knew I was strong but Butch was ridiculously heavy. I needed to put him on a diet. My meister was an idiot and it would probably take forever for us to actually complete a mission but Butch had promised to make me a Death Scythe. And I knew he would keep that promise. I smiled and patted my meister on the head. I suddenly heard a giggle behind me. I whipped around to see a girl, one of my classmates, holding up a camera phone. She giggled again and turned the phone around, showing me the picture. I could see myself looking down at my meister and smiling. **

**"****Wait till everyone see this!" the girl giggled again. I could feel the rage and the embarrassment bubble up inside me. I glared at the girl and she immediately stopped giggling. I rose slowly to my feet and before she could run away, I grabbed her by her neck. I could see the fear in her eyes and the sweat running down her face.**

**"****Now listen here little girl unless you want your face pounded into the brick I advise you delete that picture permanently. And if you tell anyone about this I'll make sure that all of your boyfriends know about each other. You got that?!" I hissed. I was channeling my inner punk. The girl nodded rapidly when I tightened my grip on her neck. She deleted the picture and scampered off in fear. Once she was out of sight, I sighed in relief and calmed down.**

**"****Butch wake up. It's time to go home and I'm not dragging you all the way there" But my meister continued to snore on. So I kicked him down the stairs. I waited for an outburst of anger but I still heard snoring. I sighed again. My meister was an idiot but I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**"****Buttercup….take a bath with me…." I heard Butch mutter from the bottom of the steps.**

**An idiot with a god complex and a pervert…**

**Next time on Soulpuff Eater:**

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Young Man: Blade's Amazing mission and Engage the Witch Hunter**

**Supchild: *wheezing* Good grief that was long! That felt like it took a decade to write. **

**Katie: WOOOOO~! *runs around, clapping* Hope y'all liked it! If not then leave~ and don't come back. ^^**

**Maka: No need to be mean spirited….**

**Supchild: Kat-chan…..what are you doing? *sweat drop***

**Katie: I'm being me~ *shrugs* Well, anyhoo, leave a favorite and or follow of either of our pages and… Supchild? Anything else?**

**Supchild: Please review! It makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it motivates us to write more! Love ya!**

**Crona: I don't know how to deal with this whole fic thing…..**

**Ragnarok: Oh shut up you big baby! *hits Crona in the head***

**Maka, Supchild, and Katie: DON'T BE MEAN TO CRONA! *hits Ragnarok in the head with an encyclopedia* **

**Supchild: Well that's it for today! Please come back again.**

**Supchild has left the building….**

**Katie: Well, guess I have to leave too. *slumps and follows her* Wait for me~!**


End file.
